In Bathroom
by breakin' down
Summary: Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi keluarga, namun mereka saling tidak bisa menerima kenyataannya karena satu hal saja / LuMin / Rated M / Slight KrisTao / fanfic gagal


Title: In Bathroom

Author: Miko

Main pairing: Luhan/Xiumin

Genre: AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Lemon, Romance, Family, Fluff

Rated: NC +21

Length: One Shot

Summary: Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi keluarga, namun mereka saling tidak bisa menerima kenyataannya karena satu hal saja

Warning: This is Yaoi Fics. Typos bertebaran. Ngga EYD. BoyXBoy. Area no children. NO COPAS. NO BASHING. NO PLAGIATOR

A/N: Di dalam ceritanya ada sepenggal cerita dari sebuah film Gshort. Entah apa judulnya saya lupa. Hehehe… Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, nama dan latar tempat itu hanya sebuah kesengajaan belaka. Saya mohon maaf kepada para reader yang merasa memiliki kesamaan dalam cerita tersebut

Ini ffnya udah Miko buat bulan januari. Mulai Miko ketik bulan April kalo ga salah. Lah, sekarang baru bisa diselesein soalnya laptop Miko rusak dan gabisa ngetik dulu deh

Mungkin mau follow twitter saya : ilinijjang

Dan bagi yang punya instagram : imikokim

Happy reading~

Kim Min Seok atau Xiu Min. Seorang namja cantik kebangsaan Korea yang tinggal di China. Karena Ibunya menikah lagi dengan namja lain yang memiliki kebangsaan China.

Namja berumur 17 tahun itu adalah namja yang baik dan pintar. Pintar? Maksudnya cerdas. Memiliki sopan santun yang bagus dan penurut. Meskipun di dalam hatinya dia memiliki perasaan benci. Karena Ibunya menikah lagi. Yang itu artinya, Ibunya mengkhianati Ayahnya. Tapi ia tak boleh egois. Ibunya menikah karena ada alasannya.

"Xiu Min!" Panggil Ibunya. Ia segera menghentikan aktifitasnya itu. Yakni belajar. Kalau sedang nganggur, dia memilih belajar. Atau mungkin hanya membaca buku.

"Ne Umma! Waeyo?" Tanya Xiu Min sopan dan menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Sebentar lagi, Umma, Appa dan Tao akan pergi jalan-jalan. Karena Tao tidak mau rekreasi bersama teman-temannya, dia ingin kami ikut." Jelas Ibunya. Xiu Min menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan membantu Ibunya menata piring di atas meja.

"Ini hari minggu. Itu artinya, tidak ada kegiatan. Sehingga kau tidak akan sendirian di rumah. Luhan akan menemanimu." Ujar Ibunya. Xiu Min menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Baiklah. Tapi bukan salah Xiu Min kalau dia belum makan siang seperti waktu itu. Karena dia susah sekali diperintahkan dan juga dibangunkan." Curhat Xiu Min. Wanita paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kalau dia meminta makanan. Kau harus memasak untuknya. Atau Umma tidak akan mengizinkan kau pergi keluar bersama Chen lagi." Nasihat Ibunya. Xiu Min mengangguk (lagi) dengan malas.

"Panggil Luhan! Kalau belum bangun, biarkan saja. Lakukan nasihat Umma ne?" Suruh wanita itu dengan lembut. Dengan sangat malas, Xiu Min melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Luhan. Saudara tirinya.

Tok… tok… tok…

Cklek…

Pintu kamar berwarna biru dongker itu terbuka. Seorang namja manis tengah berdiri di tengah pintu itu dengan kedua mata yang masih sedikit tertutup.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Ayo sarapan!" Ujar Xiu Min lega. Luhan. Saudara tirinya yang sangat populer di Sekolahnya.

"Huft… Aku malas sarapan. Kalian saja yang sarapan." Ucap Luhan dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikti membanting. Xiu Min menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang marah karena masalah pernikahan ini?" Gumam Xiu Min dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana? Luhan belum terjaga?" Tanya Ibunya. Xiu Min hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ibunya. Ia berbohong. Jika ia jujur dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, pasti akan sangat menyakiti hati Ibunya. Karena dengan seperti itu, Luhan membencinya bukan?

"Cepat habiskan makananmu Tao! Kita akan segera berangkat." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu. Meskipun umurnya sudah 40 tahun ke atas, tapi wajahnya tetap segar dan cantik.

"Ne Umma. Tapi nanti Tao juga main cama Klis laochi." Jawab Tao. Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum.

"Asalkan Tao tidak nakal dan merepotkannya." Sahut Appanya. Tao bersorak senang. Xiu Min senang mendengarnya.

~In Bathroom~

Tap tap tap…

Suara langkah kaki terdengar keras di ruang tengah itu. Luhan, si namja yang membuat suara gaduh itu berjalan menuju ke dapur. Beberapa kali terdengar suara perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya seseorang. Luhan mendengus kesal dan menatap seseorang itu dengan kesal. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa urusanmu? Ini rumahku!" Sahut Luhan. Xiu Min. Seseorang yang memergoki Luhan di siang hari tengah berkeliaran di dapur.

"Aku tahu ini rumahmu. Tapi sekarang ini juga rumahku." Sahut Xiu Min. Luhan malas berdebat dengan namja pintar itu. Dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya.

Keputusannya, ia mendekati lemari es dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. "Kau lapar? Mau masak apa kau?" Tanya Xiu Min. Luhan hanya diam saja, pura-pura tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Xiu Min.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, Xiu Min menarik paksa lengan Luhan yang tengah memasak dan menatapnya tajam.

"Mau masak apa? Jawab pertanyaanku Xi Luhan!" Teriak Xiu Min. Luhan menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Ia mencibir pelan.

"Apa urusanmu? Mau mencegahku? Kau mau membiarkan aku mati kelaparan, hah?" Bentak Luhan. Xiu Min mendorong tubuh Luhan dan mulai memotong bawang.

"Kata Umma, kalau kau belum makan dan kelaparan. Aku harus memasakkan makanan untukmu." Jelas Xiu Min yang masih sibuk dengan bawangnya.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak bisa memasak apa?" Marah Luhan dan mengambil paksa pisau yang ada di tangan Xiu Min. Tapi pisau itu malah melukai jari Xiu Min.

"Auch!" Erang Xiu Min kesakitan. Merasa bersalah, Luhan segera memasukkan jari Xiu Min ke dalam mulutnya. Xiu Min tersentak. Karena itu terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Sudah ku bilang, biarkan aku memasak makananku sendiri." Omel Luhan. Xiu Min malah mendorong dada bidang Luhan. Kemudian tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Apa tak bisa?" Tanya Xiu Min.

"Hah?" Hanya itu jawaban yang Luhan berikan.

"Apa tak bisa Luhan? Kali ini saja kau dengarkan kata Umma. Dia juga menyayangimu Luhan. Apa kau tega melihatnya tersenyum paksa dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja? Aku tahu, Ummaku pasti tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Ibumu. Tapi kumohon Luhan, beri dia kesempatan." Jelas Xiu Min. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Lebih baik kau belajar sana." Jawab Luhan dan mendorong Xiu Min keluar dari dapur.

"Lebih baik, urus saja dirimu sendiri." Bentak Luhan. Xiu Min terperanjat. Dia sangat terkejut. Ini adalah pertana kalinya ia dibentak oleh Luhan. Karena selama ini, mereka tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi.

"Dasar manusia kejam! Sombong dan keras kepala!" Teriak Xiu Min dan berlari ke kamarnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Sudahlah. Nanti saja namja itu diurus!" Gumamnya dan kembali memasak.

~In Bathroom~

Xiu Mi kembali mengusap air matanya. Ia begitu kesal dengan Luhan. Kenapa dia harus punya saudara tiri seperti Luhan? Andai dia bisa memilih.

Tok… tokk.. tok…

Xiu Min mengusap air matanya dan merubah mimik wajahnya. Membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya itu.

"Luhan? Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Xiu Min mencoba menetralkan suaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi. Kau berjanji pada Umma bukan? Untuk menjagaku?" Ujar Luhan. Xiu Min yang mendengarkannya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Yup! Dan kau ingin kusiapkan air hangat?" Tawar Xiu Min dengan lembut. Luhan mengangguk dan berbalik untuk pergi. Baru tiga langkah ia berbalik dan menatap Xiu Min lembut.

"Jangan terlalu hangat, ini masih siang hari. Xie xie sudah mau membantuku." Luhan memperingati. Xiu Min mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia bisa berubah pikiran seperti itu? Apakah ia mengonsumsi lemak babi sehingga merusak jaringan otaknya?" Gumam Xiu Min sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan pemanas airnya.

Luhan tengah berdiri di anak tangga yang tak jauh dari kamar Xiu Min. Ia tersenyum mengingat ucapan Xiu Min barusan. "Kau tahu, aku sama denganmu. Tidak menyukai lemak ataupun daging babi." Ucapnya pelan.

~In Bathroom~ 

"Luhan! Airnya sudah siap!" Teriak Xiu Min dari depan kamar mandi. Luhan segera menghampirinya dengan handuk yang bertengger manis di pundaknya.

"Kau tak ingin mandi juga?" Tawar Luhan. Xiu Min menggeleng cepat. Tanpa berbicara lagi, Luhan menyerobot masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tak memperdulikan Xiu Min.

"Apakah sekarang kau sudah bisa menerima Umma?" Tanya Xiu Min dengan sangat takut. Karena Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam. Xiu Min merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan singkat. Xiu Min memandangnya kecewa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Xiu Min dan membantu Luhan mempersiapkan sikat gigi dan pastanya.

"Yakin kau ingin mengetahuinya?" Ujar Luhan dan mengambil kasar sikat giginya yang sudah ada pasta gigi di atasnya.

"Tentu saja. Meskipun aku pasti akan sangat kecewa mendengarkannya." Jawab Xiu Min dan sedikit menunduk.

Sret…

Luhan menarik tangan Xiu Min dan menghimpit tubuhnya diantara dirinya dan tembok. Xiu Min menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Karena aku mencintaimu Xiu Min!" Jawab Luhan. Kedua mata rubah milik Xiu Min membulat sempurna.

"A-apa… Apa yang barusan kau katakana Luhan?" Tanya Xiu Min gugup karena ia juga tidak terlalu bisa mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Luhan. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiu Min. Membuat namja berpipi gempal itu gugup.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu kurang jelas? Sungguh! Aku ingin menganggapnya sebagai ibuku. Namun bukan sebagai istri ayahku. Karena aku ingin dia menjadi ibu mertuaku dan menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungku sendiri." Jelas Luhan. Xiu Min menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan menarik dagunya dan menatap dua mata rubah itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Sebenarnya kau juga tidak menerima pernikahan ini. Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Luhan memojok Xiu Min.

"Aku…" Xiu Min menghentikan ucapannya. Ia takut mengatakannya. Ia melepas paksa pegangan Luhan pada tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu Luhan." Jawab Xiu Min. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah bodoh Xiu Min.

"Kau mau kan? Jadi namjachinguku?" Xiu Min melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menatap namja di depannya tak percaya.

"Tapi kami adalah saudara Luhan." Ucap Xiu Min. Luhan tersenyum dan berkata, "kami rahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Termasuk Tao!" Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiu Min. Bibir tipisnya kini berada di atas bibir imut milik Xiu Min. Ia melumatnya perlahan dan membuat Xiu Min mabuk kepayang.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka saling melumat bibir sang kekasih. Tangan kiri Luhan menarik tengkuk Xiu Min agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

"Ah!" Desah Xiu Min ketika Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ciuman Luhan turun ke leher Xiu Min dan menggigitnya pelan. Membentuk sebuah kissmark. Xiu Min memukul pelan kepala Luhan.

"Jangan buat itu di sana! Nanti kalau semua lihat, aku harus bilang apa?" Kesal Xiu Min. Luhan hanya nyengir dan beralih ke telinga kiri Xiu Min.

"Would you do sex with me?" Tanya Luhan dan sesekali menjilat atau meniup telinga itu. Xiu Min mengangguk dan menutup kedua matanya ketika Luhan menggigit pelan cuping telinganya itu.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Xiu Min hanya diam saja menatapnya. Luhan segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Wo ai ni Xiu Min!" Ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan kaos dan celana boxernya. Wajah Xiu Min memerah melihat tubuh Luhan yang telanjang tinggal celana dalamnya saja dan memperlihatkan perut Luhan yang terbentuk dengan indah.

"Luhan!" Panggil Xiu Min dengan suara pelan. Luhan menatap Xiu Min. "Bantu aku melepaskan pakaianku." Pinta Xiu Min. senyuman manis mengembang di bibir Luhan. Karena dengan senang hati, ia akan membantu Xiu Min kapanpun dan di manapun dibutuhkan.

"Manja sekali." Ucap Luhan dengan nada mengejek. Xiu Min mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Namun ia hanya diam saja.

~In Bathroom~

"Ah!" Desah Xiu Min ketika Luhan menggigit puntingnya. Luhan menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas Xiu Min dan meninggalkan kissmark di sana.

"Tubuhu terlalu indah Xiu Min. Aku sering menahan nafsuku dengan mengurung diri di kamar." Ucap Luhan dan kembali mencium bibir ranum milik Xiu Min.

"Itukah alasannya mengapa kau jarang makan bersama kami? Yang benar saja!" Ujar Xiu Min ketika Luhan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudahlah. Kau belum mengenalku dengan baik ternyata." Ucap Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ini pervert Xiu Min." Xiu Min membulatkan kedua mata rubahnya. Luhan membawa Xiu Min ke bathtub. Tepat di sana ada air hangat yang tadi disiapkan Xiu Min untuknya.

Luhan menghimpit tubuh Xiu Min dengan Xiu Min yang membelakanginya. Luhan menciumi punggung Xiu Min dengan gelisah. Karena yang di bawah sana sudah tak tahan.

"Bolehkah aku memasukkannya sekarang?" Tanya Luhan. Xiu Min menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak… Ah… Luhan… Ah… Jangan!" Jawab Xiu Min di tengah-tengah desahannya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memasukkan sabun ke dalam lubang nikmatmu itu." Ujar Luhan.

"Itu lebih baik daripada harus juniormu Luhan." Sahut Xiu Min.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Kata Luhan dengan nada kesal. Ia mengambil sabun dan bersiap-siap. Tangan kirinya memegangi pinggang Xiu Min. tangan kanannya bersiap-siap memasukkan sabun itu ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Xiu Min.

"Aaarrrgghh…" Teriak Xiu Min kesakitan. Luhan semakin memasukkannya ke dalam.

"Aahh.. Bodoh! Sabun apa yang kau masukkan?" Teriak Xiu Min kesal. Luhan tersenyum dan menunjukkan tangan kanannya kepada Xiu Min.

'Sabunnya masih berada di tangan Luhan. Lalu apa yang masuk ke dalam lubangku?' Batin Xiu Min.

"Aku memasukkan juniorku ke dalam lubangmu Xiu Min. Kekekeke~" Jawab Luhan seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran Xiu Min.

"Aah…" Desah Xiu Min ketika Luhan menciumi bahu dan tengkuk Xiu Min.

"I really love you! Aku akan bertanggungjawab jika kau terluka nanti." Ucap Luhan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Xiu Min mendesah dan menahan rasa sakit dengan menutup kedua matanya.

Luhan mengeluarmasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Xiu Min. Ia mencium tengkuk Xiu Min dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Lubangmu nikmat sekali Xiu!" Ucap Luhan dan terus menggenjot lubang Xiu Min. Kecipak suara air yang ada di dalam bathtub dan kaki mereka. Sepertinya Luhan terlalu bersemangat. Ck.

"Ah! Diamlah… Ahh!" Ujar Xiu Min daam desahannya. Karena junior Luhan mengenai titik sensitifnya.

"Mendesahlah dengan menyebut namaku Xiuminnie~" Ucap Luhan dan kembali menciumi tengkuk Xiu Min.

"Neh… Luhannie~ aahh… jangan buat kissmark di tengkukku! Aah.. nanti umma dan appa melihatnya. Eung…" Kata Xiu Min. Luhan mengangguk dan mencium aroma sampo yang biasa dikenakan oleh Xiu Min.

"Aku ingin keluar… Ah… Luhannie… eung!" Ujar Xiu Min. Luhan menggeleng dan menutupi ujung junior Xiu Min dengan ibu jarinya.

"Eungh… Luhannie… Sakh-kit!" Erang Xiu Min kesakitan ketika ia hamper klimaks dan Luhan melarangnya.

"Nanti kita akan keluar bersama-sama Xiuminnie! Eung!" Ujar Luhan dengan masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. Luhan mendesah ketika lubang kenikmatan Xiu Min menghimpit juniornya dengan kuat.

Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Xiumin. Melepaskan ibu jarinya dari junior Xiu Min. Agar kekasihnya itu bisa klimaks.

"Aaahh…" Erang keduanya ketika mencapai klimaks. Luhan mencium bahu kiri Xiu Min yang tadi dibuatnya bersandar dan memeluk kekasih yang baru saja ia miliki.

Tubuh keduanya bergetar. Sperma Luhan ia biarkan berada di dalam lubang Xiu Min. Sedangkan sperma Xiu Min mengenai dinding di depannya dan kedua pahanya.

"I love you Xiu Min." Bisik Luhan dengan suara sensasional dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Xiu Min.

"Aku akan memandikanmu!" Ujar Luhan. Xiu Min hanya bisa menurut. Karena tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

~In Bathroom~

Luhan mencium lembut kening Xiu Min. Penuh dengan kasih saying. Tak lupa juga, Luhan menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Apa ini tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, Lu?" Tanya Xiu Min. Luhan merengkuh tubuh Xiu Min dengan lembut dan mengecup kening namja cantik itu.

"Setidaknya mereka hanya curiga mengapa kita tiba-tiba akrab." Jawab Luhan. Xiu Min mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat tidur. Kau pasti sangat lelah. Beberapa jam lagi, pasti mereka akan dating." Ujar Luhan. Xiu Min hanya mengangguk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Luhan.

The End.

Gimana? Bagus ga?

Vulgar banget ya? Padahal saya masih kecil~ /siapa yang nanya?/

Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ne?


End file.
